Sharing is Caring
by yolapeoples
Summary: "It was all because of that bunny. That damned, pink, adorable stuffed bunny." Denmark is jealous; why did Norway always have to have that bunny with him? Fluffy kid!DenNor. 3 Omakes.


**Sharing is Caring**

**Summary: **"It was all because of that bunny. That damned, pink, adorable stuffed bunny." Denmark is jealous; why did Norway always have to have that bunny with him? Fluffy kid!DenNor. +3 Omakes.  
**Characters/Pairings: **Norway, Denmark. DenNor.  
**Omakes Characters/Pairings: **Norway, Denmark, Iceland, mention of France being France. DenNor.  
**Rating:** K  
**A/n:** Mr. Bun is not of my creation. This was inspired by "Bunny Time" by The-Lonely-Pen (So very cute; check it out if you get the chance! Hope it's alright that I used the same name! Couldn't think of much else). XD That bunny... This entire fic is because of that bunny.  
Thought it was about time I stop stalking the DenNor ficage and actually post some~.

* * *

It was all because of that bunny. That damned, pink, adorable stuffed bunny.

Norway couldn't remember a time when he didn't have Mr. Bun - for that was the bunny's name of course.

He was a humble creature stitched together out of a piece of roughly cut pink fabric. Two buttons made up his eyes, and a small X was his mouth, but humble though the toy was, Norway couldn't think of anything he'd rather have with him.

He was a Viking, a quite serious child and so forth, but he was still just a child. His small hands and wide eyes couldn't find anything wrong with the bunny, even if he made a point not to flaunt Mr. Bun in front of the rest of Scandinavia. They wouldn't understand.

But whenever he slept or was scared or maybe just lonely, Norway would draw Mr. Bun close, hugging his friend until he fells asleep or confidence returned. Mr. Bun was dependable like that, and Mr. Bun always listened.

Norway loved that pink bunny.

Denmark, on the other hand, hated the thing.

How he knew about Norway's pink friend? Well, he had snuck in on the other child enough to find out and Norway always had it somewhere. When he fells sleep at the kitchen table, or when he played outside in the snow, or when he went off on the big boats to far off places. Always Mr. Bun.

Denmark couldn't help but feel a little annoyed. He _was_ Norway's _real_ best friend after all, and he was way too cool to lose to a bunny. A pink bunny no less.

But even so, when he would find Norway fast asleep, clutching Mr. Bun close, Denmark really couldn't help it.

It was because of Denmark's crisis with the bunny that Norway came home to the strangest of sights one night.

He had left Mr. Bun at home while he had gone to get food and now it seemed he was going to be having Danish company. _Oh joy._

"Denmark," started Norway, deadpanning when he found the boy sitting at his kitchen table, "What are you doing?" Normally, here, Denmark would inserts a "Aw, Norge! It almost looks like you're not happy to see me!"

Today, however, the Dane in question did not even look up. He was currently engrossed in a battle with Mr. Bun. A war of attrition! Yes! For the rights to be Norway's one true best friend!

In other words, he was having a staring contest with a stuffed bunny. A _pink_ stuffed bunny. He wouldn't lose!

"_Hej_, idiot." Norway tried to at least get Denmark to respond as he sat down at the table, looking from Denmark to Mr. Bun who sat on the table, facing Denmark, "Why are you staring at Mr. Bun?"

"I don't like him." said Denmark though gritted teeth, not looking away from the bunny in question.

Norway seemed taken aback, if the slight change in the tone of his voice was anything to go by; Denmark didn't really need to look at him. And he wasn't going to lose!

"What?" asked Norway, jumping to Mr. Bun's defense, "How could you? What has Mr. Bun ever done to you?"

Denmark didn't flinch, but damn was it getting hard. His eyeballs felt dry and his eyebrow twitched. The bunny was good, dammit it all!

"It existed." Denmark stated melodramatically, forcing himself to continue his staring contest no matter what.

"Idiot!" Norway yelled, grabbing Mr. Bun to hold him close; Denmark blinked. (_Damn!_ Denmark gave the bunny a loathe look; the war would have to continue later, but who was currently being hugged by Norway here?) Norway was now standing in front of the Dane, forcing himself into Denmark's line of sight.

"How could you say that about Mr. Bun?" said Norway, obviously upset; Denmark continued to stare daggers at the bunny. He could have sworn it looked at him funny when Norway moved it from one arm to the other consolingly.

"Stupid bunny!" Denmark muttered, almost to himself. But Norway heard it.

_Shoot!_ Denmark panicked, standing as Norway slumped a little, no longer looking Denmark in the eye.

There was a small, uncomfortable silence before Denmark tried, "N-Norge?"

The Norwegian didn't respond.

"Norge, I… I'm… Sorry. I, uh, didn't mean that, I…" Denmark stammered out a last-ditch apology, trying to take a peek at Norway's face.

Well, _damn_; Norway was crying.

Silently, Norway's shoulders jerked up and down as he tried to contain the tears that slid down his face. Denmark looked away, blushing before biting his tongue. (Damn mouth of his, always going off and getting him into trouble.) He rushed up to Norway and wrapped him in a big hug.

"Look, Norge," Denmark sighed, already tall enough compared to the other boy to rest his chin on the top of Norway's head, as Norway writhed, fighting against the other's grip weakly, "I didn't mean it… I… You know I don't think before I talk. Sometimes stuff just comes out and…" He paused. "And that bunny, he was… Well…"

Norway pulled back, Denmark giving him enough slack to glare up at his expectantly without releasing him entirely. The smaller boy hastily tried to wipe away his tears. Denmark let go of Norway and took a step back, suddenly finding the floor very interesting, face hot, "Well, I thought you liked him better than me."

Norway paused, tears gone now, and fixed Denmark with a look.

"Y-you were… _jealous_… of Mr. Bun?" he rephrased Denmark's statement in disbelief.

Denmark paused and scratched the back of his head, "Uh… I guess you could say that." Norway looked down at the floor again. _Aw, man!_ Denmark panicked; he wasn't going to start crying again, was he? He couldn't deal with this emotional Norway!

"B-But I'm too cool to be jealous of some bunny anyway… So… Uh…" Denmark hastily tried to cover up whatever he said with a shaky laugh when he realized something.

Norway wasn't crying.

Rather, he was _laughing_. At _him_.

Denmark's face heated up again.

"_Hej_! Don't laugh at me!" What had seemed like a commanding tone in his head came out more as a whine. Norway continued to laugh. (Denmark had always figured the Norwegian stockpiled his emotions for use at a later time; it appeared to be one of those times.) And he hugged Mr. Bun tighter. Denmark directed his pout at the offending animal.

"Danmark," said Norway, sobering quickly and tilting his head to meet Denmark's eyes which had glued themselves to the floor with a smile, "You really are an idiot."

Denmark blushed; Norway didn't smile often and when he did, the smile was small, but Denmark could be sure it was genuine.

"I like Mr. Bun very much," explained Norway, deadpanning a bit again but otherwise appearing his age as he looked down at his bunny, "but that doesn't mean I can't like you too." He fiddled with one pink ear.

Denmark didn't say anything for once in his life and just looked at Norway, who continued to play with the bunny's ear, twisting the cloth between his fingers.

"Norge." The softness of Denmark's voice startled Norway so much, he looked up. Only to be met by a pair of lips pressed against his.

It was chaste and innocent and childish, but it was a first.

They separated and Norway looked away immediately with an annoyed expression. Denmark looked away as well, biting his lip. What had he gone and done now?

Should he apologize? Say it was an accident? What if-

Denmark turned in surprise as he felt small fingers intertwine themselves with his own equally small ones. Norway still didn't look at him, pouting in annoyance, cheeks flushed, bunny still held close.

Denmark couldn't help but smile.

Damn bunny.

****

_Fin._

* * *

(A/n: And now this thing has three "present-day" omakes. Hmm…)

_Omake 1:_

Norway was fast asleep on the couch when Denmark snuck into the living room with expertise only to find his sneaky ways unneeded.

He looked at the sleeping man and shook his head. Still in the clothes he had worn to that morning's meeting, Norway was sprawled out on the couch in a manner he would never assume in consciousness, incomplete paperwork strewn everywhere. Then, Denmark's eyes caught on one specific object. That damned, pink, adorable stuffed bunny. In Norway's arms.

Denmark pouted half-heartedly, rushing out of the room to fetch a blanket.

Coming back, he collected the paperwork in a large, unorganized pile he knew Norway would yell at him for later and pulled the blanket over the sleeping Norwegian. He paused at the bunny before looking at Norway's face.

Norway was so weird; Denmark smirked again. Even in sleep, his face was seemingly emotionless.

Denmark noticed Norway's Nordic Cross still pinned in his blond hair and went to unclip it in case the man rolled over in his sleep. However, as he reached out to grasp it, a hand shot up to grab his wrist.

"Huh?" Norway muttered unintelligibly, still half asleep, "Danmark… What are you…" His voice trailed off as he noticed the blanket and he looked blearily at Denmark, who still hovered over him silently. Inferring that the Dane had nothing intelligent to say, Norway just closed his eyes again, not wanting to deal with it. Denmark frowned.

"_Hej_, Norge!"

"What?" Norway wasn't so much annoyed, but more likely just disgruntled. He might as well have been awake at this point.

"He's still sharing, right?"

"What are you talking about, Danmark?" mumbled Norway as he opened his eyes and made to sit up, not that Denmark would let him.

Denmark blinked at him with large, overly-innocent eyes before glancing down at the forgotten Mr. Bun. Norway's eyes shot wide open, his pale cheeks turning pink.

"I… Ice. I had given him to Island when he was little and he gave him back today because he had been cleaning and I forgot to put him away and I was tired after the meeting…" Norway explained hastily and Denmark couldn't help but admire how he could splutter while nearly deadpanning.

"Yeah, yeah," Denmark blew off his excuses casually before turning to Norway seriously, "but is he still _sharing_?"

Norway was confused. Whether it was because he had just woken up, or because he didn't understand what the Dane was getting at, or maybe it was just Denmark's tone of voice as he spoke, Norway didn't get a chance to answer as Denmark leaned in to cut off any confused rebuttals with his lips.

What might have begun as chaste and innocent and childish was anything but as Denmark pulled away for air. And it was certainly not a first.

Nor a last.

"Mr. Bun is going to end up not liking you, Danmark," Norway said breathlessly, trying to suppress a smirk.

"Mmh? Why's that?" Having positioned himself over the Norwegian, Denmark looked down at Norway hungrily.

"Because you're not sharing fairly."

Denmark chuckled.

* * *

_Omake 2:_

"Huh? What are you doing here, Mr. Bun?" Iceland asked a dejected-looking Mr. Bun, lying on the floor, forlorn and forgotten.

Iceland picked up his old plaything with care before staring at it with an annoyed expression.

"Nevermind." he muttered, turning around to leave, placing the bunny on the kitchen counter, "I don't think I want to know."

* * *

_Omake 3:_

If France made one more "A little bunny told me…" joke, Norway was pretty sure he was going to sock the Frenchman in the face.

Unless he got the axe first.

**_Fin 2._**

* * *

A/n: And the last line turned into a guillotine pun. Dammit all, Denmark! XD  
Poor, unfortunately Iceland; I abuse him so. He must have had such a strange childhood.

Hope they weren't all to OCC; I struggled with Norway up top. I figure, as a kid, he was bound to show a more emotion than he does nowadays. :D

Strangely, the omakes were written in a totally different order. (France's came first when I thought of the guillotine pun. Run, France, ruunnnn!)


End file.
